The Kidnapping of Artemis Urameshi
by ArtemisMarieConcerto
Summary: Artemis and Yusuke are new to the school so Rowen and the others show them around. But when Rowen and Artemis fall for each other another girl appears. And she wants Artemis’s love….R&R! RowenOc pairing.


**The Kidnapping of Artemis Urameshi**

**By Sarathesoulspiritprincess**

Summary: Artemis and Yusuke are new to the school so Rowen and the others show them around. But when Rowen and Artemis fall for each other another girl appears. And she wants Artemis's love….R&R! RowenOc pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or RW. I only own Artemis, Yuki, Diane and Selene as well as Camille. Plus all of Yuki's friends. That's all people!

There we were at our new school. Yusuke and I had been transferred to this school to see how we'd do. What they didn't expect was for me to fall in love here. This is our story.

"Artemis! Yusuke! Hurry or you'll be late for school!" Atsuko yelled at us. Groggily, I got up and got in the shower. What I love more than fighting is a hot shower. I came out about 20 minutes later smelling like Lavender. That's when Yusuke got in.

Soon we were out the door and walking to the schoolyard. Once there, we had to wait to get in.

"Man…I hate school!" I muttered under my breath. I really did at that time. But that was before I met Rowen Hashiba. I looked around boredly. I wasn't in the stupid school uniform. I wore a black halter top with a jacket and long gloves with the fingers cut out. I was also wearing black baggy jeans with chains on the sides with black Nikes. I also had my ankle length blue hair tied up into a pony tail.

"Uh…Nice…Outfit Artemis…" Keiko said as she walked up, sweat dropping.

"Thank you Keiko…So what's your class schedule?" I asked her as she sighed.

"I have Algebra 1, then Chemistry, then I have Art, Then Lunch, then English, then I have Dance and finally I have Drama," Keiko responded calmly.

"We have all of the same classes it seems…" I said as Rowen and the others walked by, "Its just getting there that'll be the real challenge.." I muttered, making Rowen stop.

"Uh..do you need any help getting to class? I mean I could take you there if you need help…" Rowen suggested looking at my classes. "We have most of the same classes if not all of them…only I don't have dance or drama.." He continued.

"Sure…I guess….Thanks?" I said confused as hell about why he even offered.

"Its no problem…." Rowen replied showing me to each class we had together. I did have to admit that he was hot, though. But why I thought that I didn't know. I mean, I hardly even knew the guy and I thought that.

"So…What's your name miss?" He asked in order to make more conversation.

"Artemis Urameshi, Yours?" I answered.

"Rowen Hashiba…" He answered back.

"Nice to meet you Rowen…as you can see I just came today. Got sent here after I got kicked out because I fought too much…I never really started it though…I mean I have been a martial artist since I was four…wait I'm ranting aren't I?" I said, going into one of my rants.

"Just a little bit…" Rowen chuckled slightly as we walked into Chemistry class. Of course the teacher, Mr. Akashi made me stand in front of the class and say something about myself.

"I'm Artemis Urameshi and if you ever, EVER make jokes about me or my friends or siblings…You'll be meeting my fists…just a warning to all of you…" I said, an semi-evil look on my face. I saw Rowen snicker a bit at me as I sat down beside him.

"I thought you were supposed to tell about yourself….not threaten the class…" Rowen chuckled. 

"But I did…I told them my name! Isn't that good enough?" I laughed back at him. I felt so comfortable around him for some reason, a reason I didn't know of.

Then it was after class. We were walking to class when the slut of the school saw me with him. Her name was Diane Flirty. It appeared that she wanted him next even though he didn't even like her. Boy, she didn't want me with him at all even as a friend.

"Uh..Rowen..Who is that girl and what the hell is her problem?" I asked him. 

"Oh..that's Diane…she probably doesn't like you because you are around me. You see, she's been trying to get me to go out with her but I don't like her. She's cheated on every guy she's been with…" He replied.

"Geez.. what a whore..excuse my language…" I said quickly.

"It's alright…I believe it too," Rowen chuckled at me. I then smirked. "What is it?" He asked.

"If you don't like Diane…WHO do you like?" I asked, snickering evilly. He blushed and didn't say a word.

"Whats the matter?" I asked, suddenly confused. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too…" I said.

"Good…cause I doubt you'd even believe me if I told you…" Rowen said, his voice was nervous sounding.

"Okay…?" I said. Soon it was lunch time and he invited Yusuke, Keiko and I to sit with him and his other friends. We agreed to it. Or really, I agreed for everyone. I then realized something; I had a crush on Rowen. A huge crush at that.

"So Rowen…Who are they?" The brown haired boy asked.

"This is Artemis, Yusuke and Keiko, Cye" He said, pointing to each of us as he said our names.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you all," I said pleasantly.

"Hello, " The blonde said to me. He reminded me of Kurama for some reason. I didn't know why though. I soon learned that he was Sage, the black haired one was Ryo and the purple haired one was Kento. There was two girls with them. I recognized one as my best buddy Camille Hashiba. She was Rowen's cousin. The other one was named Mia Koji.

"So how do you like it here so far? " Camille asked.

"I like it so far, Rowen's been showing me around and all," I replied smiling a bit. Little did I know, there was someone watching my every movement. Her name was Yuki Kagerazaki. And yes, it was a girl. A lesbian at that.

Yuki looked at me then at her friends. "That new girl is hot! I wish she were mine …hopefully she swings that way…" She said. Unfortunately, I was straight as could be.

"So what's the Art class like here? Art is one of my favorite classes usually," I asked them.

"Its pretty cool…the teacher is nice too! I bet you'll like her!" Camille said, laughing a bit.

"I hope so! Cause I have class with her next!" I laughed back noticing Rowen sneaking glances but then turning away. 'I wonder what that's all about….' I thought suddenly.

"What's wrong Rowen?" Kento asked, "You look like you are about to pass out or something."

"Uh…I'm just feeling a little tired…" Rowen said quickly as if to cover up the real reason. I then started to worry if I was to blame. It never occurred to me that he had fallen in love with me as I had with him.

"You sure? You look awfully pale to be tired…" I said softly. I didn't know what to say to him without starting blushing.

Rowen was surprised by how soft my usually tough voice was. To tell you the truth, so was I.

"Something wrong Artemis? Your voice is softer than normal," Rowen sounded a bit worried. I just shrugged my shoulders.

During the next few weeks Rowen and I became almost inseparable. Then came a school dance. We each were scared to ask the other to the dance until Cye got Rowen to ask me. This is how he asked me.

Rowen walked up to me in the morning. "Hey Artemis? I was wondering if I could ask you something important…." He said.

"Sure! Ask me what you need to," I replied. "We're friends, we can ask pretty much anything to each other you know?"

"Well…I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me…but if you don't then that's okay too…" I could tell he was scared to ask.

"Sure! I'll go with you…I was kinda wondering who to go with myself…" I smiled at him.

"Thanks Artemis," Rowen said as we walked to class together. Soon after he asked, Diane found out about it. Boy was she pissed off.

"How could he pick HER over ME?! I'm so much better for him!" Diane was seething. Her sister, Selene, had just been blown off by Ryo.

"Ryo blew me off too! He asked Mia Koji to the dance instead! What do they have over us?!" Selene glared at the wall.

Meanwhile, Sage was wondering if he could ask Camille to the dance. Soon after he did and she accepted.

Soon all three of us were at the stores looking for dresses for the dance. Well all decided to wear black or blue. We each got a long black strapless dress with slits going up to each of our thighs. We work black heels with silver jewelry. I was going to have my hair up in a high pony tail.

Then came the dance. We were all ready and the boys were waiting for us. We came down only to get gasps of surprise come from the boys.

We were soon at the dance. Suddenly I heard a growl of anger come from behind me. It was an angry Diane.

"Who do you think you are going with my man!?" She said.

"First of all, he asked me and second he told me that he doesn't even like you! So why the hell are you talking like that to me?!" I said calmly, my voice dripping with venom.

A slow song came on and it was called "My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion. Rowen suddenly pulled me into a dance. As we danced slowly, we looked into each others eyes. It seemed as if time had stopped for just us.

Suddenly Rowen's face was moving down towards mine. His lips eventually connected into mine with such a passion that I didn't want it to ever end. Everyone but Diane was cheering for us. Eventually Rowen stopped and told me something that I could never forget in a million years.

"I love you Artemis.." He said,

"I love you too Rowen…" I replied putting my head onto his shoulder as the song ended.

After that everyone cheered like there was no tomorrow. I was just so happy that I could get that off my chest like I bet he felt that way as well.

It was that night that he asked me out and I accepted. And because of that, Diane and I became enemies for life. She hated me for getting Rowen's love. I didn't know what the problem was because it wasn't like she'd ever get him. Not with the past she had.

It was the next day when the real after effect appeared to set in. I had so much love for Rowen that it wasn't even funny. I knew that I needed to be with him. Just then, I felt Rowen's arms sneak around my waist.

"Hey Rowen!" I smiled up at him seeing as he was four inches taller than I was. He smiled back just as the others walked up. People passing by smiled at us and our 'puppy' love. Camille looked overly happy around Sage now. I had a feeling that he'd asked her out.

But there was someone else unhappy about my being with Rowen. Yuki Kagerazaki was upset that she couldn't have me. And she began to plot how to get me to love her back which could never happen. She was burning a hole through Rowen from all the cold stares she gave him.

"Someone looks happy…Spill it Camille!" I said pulling her off to the side. "He asked you out didn't he?" I asked.

She nodded sheepishly yet happily. "Yes, Yes he did! I'm just so happy he did too! I love him so much!" Camile smiled.

"I can see that…" I snickered a bit. Sage was talking to Rowen about it as well.

Just as we began to walk to class someone yelled out my name. I turned to look and see who it was. It was none other than…..

I'm gonna stop it there…review and I'll add more! BYEZ!


End file.
